Al Diablo con el Ángel, Yo Quiero a Mi Caballero
by Tsuyuka
Summary: Cap 3 UP! Cada vez actualizo más rápido!/ Las cosas malas aveces no se puden evitar. Si tiene que pasar pasa, y tambien pasa que luego las queremos olvidar; Aunque eso sea desonesto... Las masacres es algo que nadie quiere recordar/ Espero les guste!
1. Introducción

**_Hola a todos, para los que han leido el fic de Saya-Otonashi1 con este mismo nombre les quiero avisar algo..._**

**_Yo soy esa persona; Y por problemas con mi vieja cuenta tuve que abrir una nueva con otro nombre..._**

**_Por eso les pido que no me denuncien ni nada por el estilo..._**

**_Les aviso que esta historia está reescrita, porque al releerla vi muchos errores que nadie me señaló... Pero no se preocupen, subiré más rápido los capis..._**

**_Ahora... Basta de charla y a la historia!!_**

* * *

**_Al Diablo con el Ángel, Yo Quiero a Mi Caballero._**

**Introducción.**

_Hace 4.600 millones de años (para los burros hace todos esos años la Tierra se creó)._

_Se veía a una joven flotando en el medio del espacio, tenía el cabello largo, lacio y blanco; un par de ojos cafés-rojizos; de tez blanca; con rosados y gruesos labios; vestida con un vestido negro sin mangas, algo ajustado, hasta las rodillas y abierto del lado izquierdo; también traía puesto un par de botas y un par de guantes de color negro al igual que el vestido. Como algo característico de ella poseía en su espalda dos bellas y emplumadas alas blancas._

_A pesar que "volaba" (se sabe que en el espacio no hay aire), permanecía en posición de pie, frente a un hombre que tenía aspecto de tener 30 años._

_Dicho hombre estaba vestido de traje totalmente blanco, y se encontraba sentado mirando hacia un objeto muy grande y esférico que se encontraba debajo de ambos._

_X:- Padre, ¿Acaso crea otro mundo?- pregunta en forma de reproche la joven._

_Padre:- Si, Saya, hija mía- responde para luego agregar- Y ahí será donde cumplas tu nueva misión.- le anticipa._

_Saya:- Pero Padre, ¿Qué clase de vida le das a tu hija si vive masacrando y matando a su creación?- le reprocha nuevamente pero esta vez más molesta- ¿No se cansa o será que esto es su entretenimiento?- con tono cada vez más enojado pero con sus gestos faciales gélidos como si no tuviera ninguna emoción._

_Padre:- Ya te lo expliqué una vez y me dijiste que lo comprendiste, ¿Sabes Saya?, cada día pienso que te pierdo más; antes no protestabas por mis decisiones, siempre estaba de acuerdo con ellas; antes siempre me eras fiel sin importar tus misiones, pero ahora me cuestionas casi todo el tiempo…- pero Saya lo interrumpe._

_Saya:- Creo que ya no tengo más que hablar contigo- dice mientras se da vuelta y le da la espalda- No diré que no iré a cumplir mi misión, pero ten en cuenta esto: Me las pagarás.- y se va volando._

_"Ho hija mía, es esa Alma ¿Cierto?, la que te ha cambiado, la que te ha vuelto débil, la que poco a poco te mata, te quita tu poder y se hace más fuerte. Esa Alma a la que salvas de la obscuridad para poder amarla, a la que te aferras para no caer al abismo. Es esa Alma que, en todo este tiempo, no he podido encontrar y eliminar para que vuelvas a ser MI Saya, la Saya que YO creé". Pensaba mientras, al levantar la vista de su "trabajo", divisa a su hija a los lejos llorando sobre una estrella llamada Tounmus._

_"Padre, vas a ver, me las pagarás, porque esta no terminaré mi trabajo". Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras se alejaba de la estrella ya extinguida, donde_

_minutos antes había derramado sus lágrimas, dejando así una huella, tal vez imborrable, de su sufrimiento; un sufrimiento que ni su Creador podía entender…_

**_Bueno, se habrán dado cuenta que la Intro no la toqué... Pero los otros capis tendrán al menos un minimo detalle distinto... Y tendrán más descripciones, tanto emocionales como espaciales (o sea de las cosas)._**

**_Y quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a:_**

**_AlessandraCintrell; Pro sus bueno comentarios y por estar atenta a mi fic... Gracias!!_**

**_Darisu-chan; Tambien por sus comentarios y además porque ya nos conocíamos desde antes!!_**

**_Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto!! (eso espero ¬¬)_**

**_Atte._**

**_Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1. (antes Saya-Otonashi1.)_**


	2. Cap 1 Encuentro Part 1

_**Holizzz!!**_

**_Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios!!_**

**_Aquí les traigo una conti muy diferente!!_**

**_Que la disfruten !! ._**

* * *

**_Al Diablo con el Ángel, Yo Quiero a Mi Caballero._**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro.**

**_Parte ¼: ¿Por qué tardaste?._**

Lunes 23:45 p.m.

_"Aún no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer la manera de encontrarlo; A él, al caballero que… ¡Pero qué rayos estoy pensando!, Hagi es más que un caballero, él es un hombre; y es el hombre que yo amo y que después de 31 años, después de creerlo muerto, él volvió por mí y me llevó de paseo, pero valla que paseo"._ Reía una joven acostada en su cama con su aspecto igual al de 31 años atrás, excepto por algunos detalles como; que su pelo es blanco, que su piel es extremadamente blanca, que está 5 centímetros más alta y que tiene unas cualidades extraordinarias (ya las verán, o mejor dicho; leerán más adelante).

**XXX FlashBack XXX**

_Hace 18 horas antes._

**-¡Ring!, ¡Ring!-** _sonaba el despertador de una joven, que lo apagaba con dificultad ya que lo había tirado al piso y no lo encontraba._

**X:- ¡Ya!, hay no puede ser, si Jura se da cuenta me matará.-** _dijo en voz baja porque acababa de romper el décimo despertador y su madre (Jura) se iba a enojar con ella._

_Se levanta, viste, arregla, desayuna y se va a la preparatoria._

**X:- Que frío-** _se queja, porque su uniforme es algo desabrigado ya que consiste de una camisa carmín con un moño negro, una pollera negra, medias rojas, zapatos y guantes de cuero (los guantes no son parte del uniforme pero a ella le gusta usarlos) negros y, por último, un saco tejido de color rojo igual que la camisa._

_La muchacha iba caminando rápido; Tenía un examen y ella siempre era muy puntual. Pero por pura casualidad del destino no vio salir a un hombre de un negocio y lo embistió._

_Ninguno cayó ya que no fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero la chica retrocedió un poco al sentir el impacto y terminó por tropezar con una piedra detrás de ella. Sintió que caía, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, aunque lo intentara no llegaría a atajarse. Y por reflejo cerró los ojos preparándose así para la caída._

_Pero para su suerte ni llegó a tocar el piso, sino que lo qué tocó fue un pecho masculino, muy pegado al de ella; también una mano posada en el lado izquierdo de su cintura y otra apretando su mano derecha, pero aún así no se atrevía a abrir los ojos ya que ese estado lo complicaba más._

**X:- ¿Te encuentras bien...?**- _No pudo seguir por la sorpresa que se habia llevado.**- ¡¿Saya?!**_

**Saya:- ¡¿Hagi?!...-**_ Reconoció su voz... Aunque a decir verdad temía equivocarse como tantas veces lo habia hecho antes; Obvio que en otras situaciones.**-¿Eres tú?-**__Se puede dar cuenta que ya ni se creia que él pudiera estar allí._

**Hagi:- Si, soy yo Saya...-**_Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la aferraba más a su cuerpo y se enderezaba, para quedar ambos abrazados._

**Saya:- Ho Hagi, te extrañé tanto...-**_ Y comenzó a zollorar_**- ¿Por qué no habías venido por mi? Es que acaso... ¿Ya no me quieres?-**_ Y no pudo evitar romper en un llanto más sonoro y abrazarse aún más al cuerpo de su Caballero temiendo despertar de otro de sus sueños._

**Hagi:- No, Saya, no es eso...- **_Hizo una pequeña pausa y se separó un poco de la joven para ver su rostro_**- Yo te he buscado desde hace más de tres décadas, pero no he podido percibir tu presencia, ni el latido de tu corazon, ni siquiera tu voz en el aire... Nada, siquiera sabía que estabas aquí cerca y venías corriendo... Supe que eras tú cuando te tuve cerca mío- **_Le dice serio y sinseramente._

_Saya se arma de valor y decide abrir los ojos (hasta ahora llos tenia cerrados) y lo ve, ve al hombre que chocó, ve a Hagi. En ese momento siente como si un vació en su interior, más exactamente en su corazón se llenara y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos... Pero esta vez de flicidad, pero un pensamiento, no autorizado, surcó su mente y salió, inevitablemente, de su boca._

**Saya:- Qué guapo...-**_ Rapidamente, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se puso como un tomate y Hagi no pudo evitar reir, aunque apenas, se pudo escuchar como reia para sus adentros; Le parecia tan chistoso cuando Saya se sonrojaba._

_Y si, tenía que ser Saya, pero no hay que culparla, también es culpa del "Atrevido" de Hagi, ya que no estaba precisamente "presentable" para aparecer delante de ella. _

_Él vestía una camisa mangas largas, con los botones de cada una de estas desabrochados; los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, también; Un chupín de jean bordó, bastante oscuro; Y, por supuesto, sus infaltables zapatos de cuero negros y su estuche cargado siempre al hombro; Con su cabello sedoso y negro azabache suelto, cayendo por su rostro y hombros; Y con esos hermosos ojos azulesgrisáceos que parecen un mar de sentimientos que se desbordan cada vez que él pronuncia su nombre._

_Una visión perfecta de él y en esa posición que la tienta a robarle un beso._

**Hagi:- Y dime Saya, ¿Dónde te alojas?- **_No queria interrogarla mucho, despues de todo solo era un caballero, solo deseaba saber algunas cosas..._

**Saya:- Vivo con una mujer, que me trata, sobreprotectoramente, como a su hija, llamada Jura; A cinco cuadras de aquí.-**_ Dijo y notó como su caballero fruncía el eño cuando mencionaba en nombre de la mujer y lo aflojaba cuando notó que ella lo observaba._

**Hagi:- ¿Te llevo a la escuela?... Sino llegarás tarde, si deseas puedo pasar por tí a la salida...-**_ Pero no pudo seguir una sensación indescriptible para él se lo impidió, pero esa no fue la verdadera razón... La razón se "formó" cuando reaccionó y descubrió qué era lo que le causaba esa sensación tan plasentera..._

_Y lo que ocurrió después… Ahí se ven._

* * *

**_Avances del próximo capítulo: Una historia contada por alguien que tiene casi 200 años de existencia y que ha vivido junto a una Reina Kiróptero por mucho tiempo...; Una historia que trasciende en el espacio; Una historia que hará que una mujer tome una decisión muy difícil que puede cambiar su vida para siempre._**

**_Para bien o para mal._ **

**Nota de la Autora**: No se si les guste o no pero yo se los dejo así, si quieren la continuación me avisan y si no, bueno, jajaja. Cualquier duda, sugerencias y demás me avisan… Y por cierto, necesito que me digan que nombres les gustaría para las hijas de Diva.

Van a aparecer casi todos los personajes, si quieren que reviva a alguien me dicen (Riku, Sólomon, Karl, James, Hamshel, Diva, Mouses, etc.).

Espero sus review con lo que sea que contengan... Y tambien espero que les haya gustado el primer capi.

Y mil disculpas por la demora... Se que me quedó corto pero no tengo más tiempo. Sorry y Bye Bye, Sayonara, Adios, Argivederci y og´buá!!

Atte.

Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1.

_PD: Casi se me olvida, agradezco a: **Darisu-chan, Agatha Romeniev y Christti!!**_

_Muchas gracias y espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, pero si lo hice me avisan . Jajaja._


	3. Cap 1 Encuentro, part 2

_**Hello!!**_

**_Aquí les trigo la conti, lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar... Pero por lo menos ya vo y actuelizando todos mis fics!!!_**

**_Bueno, mejor me dejo de charla que deben de estar impacientes y quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!_**

* * *

_**Al Diablo con el Ángel, Yo Quiero a Mi Caballero.**_

**Capítulo 1: Recordando.**

**_Parte 2/4: La reunión de padres._**

**Hagi:- ¿Te llevo a la escuela?... Sino llegarás tarde, si deseas puedo pasar por tí a la salida...-**_ Pero no pudo seguir una sensación indescriptible para él se lo impidió, pero esa no fue la verdadera razón... La razón se "formó" cuando reaccionó y descubrió qué era lo que le causaba esa sensación tan plasentera..._

_Ella lo había besado... Y se sentía tan bien..._

_Un beso algo tímido pero muy sensual: Insitante y dulce... Lleno de pasión y amor a la vez; No un simple beso vacío de Lujuria como tantos hay..._

_La rodió con sus fuertes y varoniles brzos en un abrazo acurrucador y posesivo... Ella era de él y de nadie más..._

_Pero toda cosa, sea lo que sea, tiene un final... Y este beso tambien lo tenía._

_Él se separó de ella y miró su rostro; Un fuerte rubor tenía sus pálidas mejillas, sus labiois algo rojizos e inchados por le beso, sus ojos cerrados... Era como ver a la pura y verdadera inoscencia en persona..._

**Hagi:- No me contestaste, aunque puedo tomar eso como un sí...- **_Dijo viendo como ella abría sus ojos y dejaba ver sus order rojos encendidos por la sed y el placer que sentía en ese momento._

**Saya:- Tu si que captas rápido las cosas... Ya voy muuuyyy tarde- **_Y se separó del todo de Hagi; Quién estaba algo sorprendido por la soltura de la joven._** - Me llevarás... ¿Cierto? ¿O ya te arrepentiste Hagi?- **_Dijo sonriente pero con un muy marcado tono de burla._

**Hagi:- No creí que tuviera esa iniciativa- **_Era un frase en código que no comprendió bien.-_** Te llevaré, ven-**_ Y se encaminó hacia una ferrari negra descapotable y le abrió la puerta._

_Ella lo siguió sin articular una sola palabra... No es que no queria, es que no podía... ¿De dónde rayos hagi había sacado algo así?... Esa era la pregunta del millon, y estaba segura que él pronto la respondería y cantaría victoria..._

_Se subió, era realmente cómodo el asiento; Se acomodó adelante, ella no era una simple pasajera, no señor... Era toda una Reina Kiróptera, la única que quedaba, y estaba llegando tarde a uno de sus últimos exámenes..._

_Apenas se dió cuenta y Hagi ya se había subido y arrancado el automovil; Era realmente velóz, y parecía que a él le agradaba la velocidad... __Que ironía, él vivía corriendo a todo lo que daba su poder por ella y le gutaba manejar velozmente... Una verdadera ironía._

_En cinco minutos ya estaban en la puerta del edificio..._

**Hagi:- saya, ya llegamos, ¿Quieres que te pase a buacar?- **_preguntó mientra obseervaba a su ama bajar del coche sin esperar que él le abriera... Le parecía extraña su actitud..._**- ¿Ocurre algo?- **_Ya lo asustaba demaciado, parecía seriay estar en otro mundo, algo no característico de ella... pero, habían pasado treinta y un años... Todo cambia, menos él, todo cambia en el mundo..._

**Saya:- Tengo una reunión de padres hoy, vendrías como mi turor a las diez menos cuarto y así no estaría sola...-**_ Paredía divagar en sus pensamientos mientras decía cosas en voz alta... Pero se olvidó que era su caballero "todo oidos" el que estaba detras suyo._

**Hagi:- No tengo ningún problema Saya, vendré a esa runión a tiempo- **_Dijo y subió a su auto mientras veía como ella entraba al colegio..._**-"¿Que te ocurre Saya?"-**_ Pensaba el pobre caballero muy preocupado; Como si fuera noticia..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Subió las escaleeras que llevaban a su salón... Ya iba muy tarde, va, eran las siete cuarenta y cinco... Pero en esa secundaria eran muy estrictos, y no se salvaría, no importaría lo exelente alumna que fuera... ¿O si?_

_Tocó suavemente la puerta..._**-Pase- **_Se oyó del otro lado._

**Saya:- Permiso- **_Ya había vuelto a su faceta "Niña inteligente sin emociones" que solía tener allí... No le gustaba socializar con eso "Imbesiles sin cerebro", como una vez los llamó frete a Jura, su "madre"..._**- Lamento la tardamza profesor-**_ Y se inclinó en forma de disculpa al estilo japonés... Aunque estuviera en Argentina..._**- ¿Aún puedo hacer el examen?- **_Interrogó calmadamente por fuera y nerviosa por dentro, al esperar lo peor... Que le dijeran que no..._

**Profesor:- Claro que puede Señorita Saya... Por favor, tome asiento-**_ Le dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja bastante larga llena de ejercicios que ella ya sabía como resolver...-"Muy fácil"- Pensó y se fue a sentar lejos de los demas..._

_Pasaron diez minutos y la joven de ojos marrones rojizos entregó su Evaluació de cierre... Era la anteúltima, mañana tendría la última y luego finalizarían las clases... Y podría pasar el tiempo con hagi..._

_Sus hojas estaban en perfecta proligidad... Era improcionante, hasta para el profesor, la rapidez con la que escribía, aun manteniendo buena y prolija letra... Pero eso no era lo mas impactante, lo que impactaba más era que tenía las notas más elevadas...Las notas perfectas... Todo diez..._

_Su desempeño académico era de los mejores... Su nivel era el más alto; Y justamente por eso había recibido muchas becas de otraas escuela, que no aceptó, y habia participato en infinidad de concursos de historia, química, etc... Todos ganados por ella... Impresionante..._

_Solo eso decían los científicos y demás personas que la veían en vivo y en directo acertar a todo a una velocidad improsionante... Incluso a las cosas que estaban mas alla de su nivel académico... Innédito..._

**Profesor:- Otro diez señorita Saya, si sigue así creo que tendremos periodistas en este salon- **_Dijo en modo bromista y con una sonrisa de osgullo por su alumna..._

**Saya:-...-**_ No iba a contestar como era de costumbrer, solo seria y callada tomó su examen y lo guaró en su mochila _**-"Que estúpido"-**_ pensó, y cuando se iba a sentar alguen la paró..._

**Profesor:- Señorita Saya, ¿Por qué no va abajo y espera allí a sus padres?-**_ Le dijo como si nada, aunque en el fondo sabía que sus padre no vendría... _**-"Como siempre, pobre joven"-**_ Pensó al saber que además de ser adoptada no le daban absoluta atención, como si solo fuera un troféo que los convertía en celebridades por tener una "hija no hija" super lista y aplicada._

_Saya salió del salón feliz por denro al saber que hoy no estaría sola... Que hoy estaría con hagi..._

**Saya:- Ojalá vinieras ahora... Cómo me gustaría tenerte a mi lado...-**_ Eso decía incentemente mientra bajaba las escaleras sin saber que su "deseo" trería consecuencias...-_** Hagi...-**_ Y se sentó en un banquito que había en el gran patio central, donde se asaba el recreo._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ya eran las ocho y cuarenta... la hora del recreo, todos estaban afuera, los de su salón no había finalizados la prueva; por lo tanto no saldrían al recero hoy... No le causaba sorpresa a nadie que solo, de 3er. año, ella estuviera afuera a sabiendas de que tenian evaluacion, y no cualquiera, un final... la última del año..._

_De repente una mujer se paró frete asu mirada perdida posada en el infinito (N/A: ¡Que poeta!)... era la directora Eloya..._

**Eloya:- Saya, yo se que hoy tienenn una reunion que involucra a los padres... Y muy bien se que los tuyos no vendran, per...-**_ Y no pudo llegar al punto de su persencia para con ella, porque ella ya lo sabia y se habia adelantado..._

**Saya:- En su lugar verndrá un hombre llamado Hagi, mi tutor de niña... Seguramente ya vino o está por venir...- **_La directora se quedó paralizada, sabía que era inteligente, pero no vidente_ _(N/A: ¡Jajajaja una rima!)..._**- Es de tez blanca, alto, cabello negro y largo probablemente atado ocn un listón negro, de físico atlético, vestido con un trajed emúsico negro-** _Dijo para la sorpresa de la directora, que solo le respondió..._

**Eloya:- Enseguida lo hago pasar- **_Y "huyó" de allí en la direccion por la que vino..._

_De pronto, se comenzó a formar una multitud alrededor de la directora y su acompañante, que caminaban en dirección a una muchacha que miraba hacia el cielo y que de repente voltió su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su "tutor de cuado era niña"... Vaya mentira la suya..._

_Las jóvenes los rodeaban por completo, babeando por el alto y apuesto hombre que venía caminando sin mostrar emoción alguna por ellas... los jóvenes se reunían en pequeños grupos y hablaban mal de él, ya que todas sus novias estaban persiguéndolo... Envidiosos..._

_Las dos personas rodeadas por adolescentes se detuvieron frente a la jofen de cabello negroazulado y mirada indiferente, aunque por dentro destellara de alegría, no lo demostraría ante nadie..._

**Saya:- Buen día Señor Hagi, es un placer verlo aquí hoy-**_ Dijo cortés pero distante... No quería que se dieran cuenta de su afecto para con él, y justamente eso era lo que había notado su caballero apenas vio su caracter frío e indiferente..._

**Hagi:- Lo mismo dijo Señorita Saya, veo que conserva sus modales de ataño-**_ Si era lo que su ama quería es lo que terndría... Un tutor educado y distante... Sin sentimiento ninguno hacia su persona, y quién mejor que él para ese papel...-_**-"Que cambiada es la Saya del pesente, ¿Dew dónde sacó esa frialdad?"- **_Pensó aún sombrado el caballero._

_Todos alrededor no caían de la sorpresa de que la Saya que ellos conocían, cruzara más de dos palabras que no fueran "si" o "no"... Algo increíble según ellos... Hasta a los profesores, que salieron bien de chismosos al ver los disturbios, no lo creían... Imposible... Pensaban._

**Saya:- La reunión por la cuál estás aquí comienza a la diez, no me agradan los disturbios ni la gente chismosa, vámonos- **_Y se paró toda altanera y con aire de superioridad posisionándose a un lado de su caballero; y juntos emprendieron la marcha..._

_Pero era obvio que nadie, ni siquiera la directora, se darían por vencidos; Así que mandaron a dos personas, las más cautelosas, a seguirlos... nadie más que ellos podían con tal taréa..._

**Hagi:- Saya, ¿De dónde sacaste la capacidad de ser tan fría?, que yo recuerde nunca pudiste esconder tus emociones- **_Dijo muy curioso y con aires de: "_No eras capás de compararte co mi seriedad e indiferencia"**- Parece como si se cambiaran los roles jajaja...-**_ Rió un poco y muy bajito_

**Saya:- No, solo soy así aquí, tengo una reputación que cuidar y no me gusta socializar con estos Imbésiles sin cerebro... jajajaja...-**_ Rió con ganas y bastante fuerte._**- Pero, a decir verdad me cuesta serte indiferente, porque te amo hagi- **_Y lo frenó para luego darle un beso profundo sin importar que nadie los vea..._

_Otro beso igual al de la mañana, inesperado pero precioso... podía decir que ella y todo de ella era, es, y por siempre será su tesoro... Entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente del fondo y reccionó, recordando que había sentido dos presencias cerca de ellos; pero ya era demaciado tarde, le costaba reaccionar, ella ya se había acercado y pasado sus brazos por sus hombros mientras él la estrachaba más hacia su cierpo..._

_Pero, todo tiene un final... El beso acabó, ambos se miraron a los ojos; los ojos escarlata de ella brilaban muy inntensamente y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para comer, o eso creia ella..._

**Saya:- Hagi... Tengo mucha hambre, por favor, yo se que están ahí pero necesito... no aguanto mucho más- **_y sus piernas flaquearon aciéndola caer... pero, como siempre, hagi la atrapó y la sento en el frío piso de mármol arrodillándose él a su lado, mientras acecaba su cuello a a la boca de la habrienta muchacha... O más bien sedienta..._

**Hagi:- bebe lo que sea necesario-**_ y pudo sentir como una de las presencia se alejaba y luego regresanban dos... pero no pudo seguir pensando porque su ama había decidido comer sin dar "gracias a Dios"..._**- Ya son tres...-**_ su voz no era muy moderada y su respiración se hacía ma´s rápida a medida de que ella llenaba su estómago con su líquido vital y carmín..._

_Ya estaba llena y se sentía muy satisfecha... ¿Qué má podía pedir?... Sus agudos sentidos de ataño volvieron, ya que no había probado sangre desde hace una año, desde su despertar, y al hacerlo sus "virtudes kirópteras" regresaron... Y pudo sentirlos, ya no eran ni dos, ni tres, eran por lo menos veinte... eso era muy malo... _

_Se separó del cuello de su fiel caballero y miró sus ojos...Le decían que no se preocupara por él, si no por ellos, algo no andaba bien..._

**Saya:- ¿Kirópteros acaso?, creí que ya no quedaban vivos ya que no podía oirlos- **_Dijo, pero luego recordó el porqué..._

**Hagi:- ¿No bebías sangre desde tu despertar?, ¿Cómo "sobreviviste"?- **_Ya que no entendía como no estubo cerca de Julia para sus suministros diarios... No creía que ella pudiera vivir mas de dos día sin ese líquido color escarlata... Eso se lo había demostrado hace treinta y tres años, cuando iban al zoológico él y una deprimida Saya que se había enterado parte de su pasado gracias a Hamshell..._

**Saya:- Jura me daba unas pastilas que contenían las mismas vitaminas y proteinas que la sangre, pero que, de algún modo, frenaba mis "capacidades"- **_Ella sospechaba de Jura y su "padre", al que nunca vió._

**Hagi:-Coprendo, ¿No has pensado que te lo pudieron haber hecho a propósito?, si comprendes a lo que voy-**_ Preguntaba con la misma sospecha que ella tenía desde hace años..._

**Saya:- Si, lo pienso desde que me dijeron que no bebería ni una sola gota de sangre... Aunque, claro, lo dijeron despues de que hubiera bebido una pequeña recerva que, el muy vivo de kay, me dejó escondida.-**_ Kay había escondido una botellita de sangre proveniente de Hagi junto con una notita... (N/A: Ahora no les puedo decir el contenido de la nota, eso lo sabrán más adelante)._

_Las personas escondidas entre las sombras escuchaban, eso a saya y hagi no les importaba, porque sabían que desde ese día ya todo sería diferente; Volvería a la caza de Kirópteros, a la búsqueda del "malo"... Y a enfrentar su pasado, uno que ni ella conocía..._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno en este capítulo quise hacer un motivo para la nueva búsqueda... Espero que les haya gustado.

Recuerden: sugerencias, quejas, sanciones, todo entra en mi menú de mensajes; no teman opinar.

_Avances del próximo capítulo: __**¿Hagi, esta es tu casa?, ¿Quién la construyó?, ¿Quieres que valla contigo? Estas respuestas y muchas otras serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo (mentira, en la próxima parte, jajaja).**_

**_Atte._**

**_Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1. _**

**_PD: Trataré de no tardar mucho para la proxima!!!_**


	4. Cap 1 Encuentro, Part 3

**Holizzz!! Después de un tiempo (menos que el de antes) les traigo una conti!!!**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios...**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Blood+ no son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a su respectivo creador; Yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro... Por y para Fans.**

* * *

**_Al Diablo Con el Ángel, Yo Quiero a Mi Caballero._**

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro.**

**Parte 3: Esta es la Casa de MI Amado.**

_Se separó del cuello de su fiel caballero y miró sus ojos...Le decían que no se preocupara por él, si no por ellos, algo no andaba bien..._

**Saya:- ¿Kirópteros acaso?, creí que ya no quedaban vivos ya que no podía oirlos-** _Dijo, pero luego recordó el porqué..._

**Hagi:- ¿No bebías sangre desde tu despertar?, ¿Cómo "sobreviviste"?-** _Ya que no entendía como no estubo cerca de Julia para sus suministros diarios... No creía que ella pudiera vivir mas de dos día sin ese líquido color escarlata... Eso se lo había demostrado hace treinta y tres años, cuando iban al zoológico él y una deprimida Saya que se había enterado parte de su pasado gracias a Hamshell..._

**Saya:- Jura me daba unas pastillas que contenían las mismas vitaminas y proteinas que la sangre, pero que, de algún modo, frenaba mis "capacidades"-** _Ella sospechaba de Jura y su "padre", al que nunca vió._

**Hagi:-Coprendo, ¿No has pensado que te lo pudieron haber hecho a propósito?, si comprendes a lo que voy-** _Preguntaba con la misma sospecha que ella tenía desde hace años..._

**Saya:- Si, lo pienso desde que me dijeron que no bebería ni una sola gota de sangre... Aunque, claro, lo dijeron despues de que hubiera bebido una pequeña reserva que, el muy vivo de kay, me dejó escondida.-** _Kay había escondido una botellita de sangre proveniente de Hagi junto con una notita... (N/A: Ahora no les puedo decir el contenido de la nota, eso lo sabrán más adelante)._

_Las personas escondidas entre las sombras escuchaban, eso a saya y hagi no les importaba, porque sabían que desde ese día ya todo sería diferente; Volvería a la caza de Kirópteros, a la búsqueda del "malo"... Y a enfrentar su pasado, uno que ni ella conocía..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hagi:- Debemos irnos antes de que…-**

**-¡¡¡BOOM!!!-**

_Pero no terminó de hablar por una fuerte explosión tras las personas que los observaban atentamente._

_El humo obstruía la vista de ambos, pero poco a poco se iba despejando, dejando que ellos pudieran ir divisando poco a poco una figura enorme detrás de los alumnos y maestros._

_Era un Kiróptero enorme, incluso más grande que Hamshel transformado; Era verdaderamente inmenso. __Era de color negro con marcas en todo el cuerpo de color rojo. __En su cara tenía como una máscara blanca que parecía hecha de huesos; Se veia muy dura para cortar (tipo las que usan los Hollows en Bleach). __En sus manos tenía garras enormes y afiladas, con las cuales había destruido la pared. __Tenía una cola grande, parecía un látigo._

**Saya:- ¿Pero qué rayos es eso?-** _Pregunto sorprendido por la apariencia del monstruo._

**Hagi:- Son los "nuevos ratones"-** **decía mientras sacaba la vieja katana del estuche-** **Son complicados de detruir, hasta a mi me cuesta, aun usando tu sangre.-** _Y le entrega la espada._

**Saya:- Bien.-** _Y se lanzó a correr contra la gigante bestia que estaba atacando a los humanos presentes._

_Hagi no se quedó atrás y transformó sus manos en sus garras y abrió sus negras alas; Voló alto y lanzó… ¿Estacas de sus garras?_

**Hagi:- Luego te explico**-_ le dijo desde lo alto, a lo que ella asintió._

_La batalla era ardua y todo quedaba destruido a medida que el tiempo pasaba; ese Kiróptero era bastante listo, parecía un caballero._

_De pronto el caballero le clavó una de sus estacas en el ojo del gigante y la reina de ojos escarlatas decidió que era el momento para darle el golpe final… Y asi lo hizo._

_El monstruo calló cristalizado al suelo cubierto de polvo de ladrillo y escombros. Saya miró a su alrededor y descubrió que todos habían ido a esconderse a un salón cercano._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saya:- Ya pueden salir-** _dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándolos-_ **Vámonos Hagi, por favor.-** _Y comenzó a caminar junto a él hacia la abertura q había quedado luego de que entró el "ratón"._

**Peloya:- ¡Espera!- **_le gritó y ellos se detuvieron_**.- Por favor, dinos quién eres en realidad.-** _Suplicó mientras corría hacia ella._

**Saya:- Mi nombre es Saya Otonashi; Tengo más de doscientos años y soy una de las dos Reinas Kirópteros.-** _Dijo mientras enfundaba el sable-_ **Tengo como misión destruir a ls de mi especie para que no maten humanos y así poder vivir en paz.-** _Y se volvió a dar la vuelta para irse, pero alguien la volvió a detener._

**Profesor:- ¿Por qué venías a este colegio entonces?-** _La interroga acusadoramente-_ **No nos hubiera pasado nada si no fuera por tu culpa… ¡¡¡Monstruo!!!-** _le gritó furiosamente y Saya se dio la vuelta para encararlo._

**Saya:- Porque estuve obligada a comportarme como una chica normal; Sin poder cazar a los Kirópteros, ni ver a mis amigos, ni saber de Hagi… ¡Nada!-**_ Estalló en un estado de cólera._

**Hagi:- Saya, por favor, contrólate.-** _Decía mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, debajo de los brazos, para impedir que se abalance contra aquellos que no tenían nada que ver._

**Saya:- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Hagi?!-**_ Decía mientras sollozaba amargamente-_ **¿Cómo? Si a cada minuto me tratan como una carga, o un arma, o una amenaza, o una basura, o…O simplemente, ¡¡¡Me desprecian por no ser humana!!!-** _Y entró en un estado de ira y enfado como el de Vietnam. Teniendo los brazos libres los aprovechó para desenfundar su colmillo y lastimar, profundamente, los antebrazos de Hagi; Aún así él no la soltaba._

**Hagi:- Tranquilízate, no querrás que pase igual que hace sesenta y cuatro años atrás, ¿Cierto?-** _Intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, pero no lo lograba; Esta vez estaban perdidos, como en aquella guerra… Eso él lo tenía en claro._

**Saya:- Suéltame ahora, o te mataré-** _Y lo atravesó con su espada cerca del corazón, y esta vez él no pudo evitar soltarla del profundo dolor que sentía**.-**_** Primero morirás tú-** _Y se abalanzó contra el profesor que la había agredido._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ella no pensaba, siquiera lo intentaba. Todo era borroso, solo gritos y personas corriendo por sus vidas, aunque era inútil porque los alcanzaba muy rápido._

_Cubierta de sangre fue como terminó la Reina, cubierta de sangre humana, otra vez; Estaba consciente de que arrepentiría de haber hecho eso, pero en ese momento se sentía tan satisfecha, si, esa era la palabra… Satisfecha._

_Satisfecha estaba su sed interna, que ni ella sabía que tenía, de sangre, muerte y violencia._

_Luego todo se volvió obscuridad cuando sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza; lo último en ver fue que al darse la vuelta estaba su Caballero parado, salpicado de la sangre que se había esparcido por doquier y en su rostro se detonaba un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y culpa._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XXX Unas Horas Más Tarde XXX**

_Sintió un golpe algo fuerte en su espalda luego de una pequeña sacudida; Estaba siendo observada, algo se lo decía… Tal vez su instinto._

_Sentía la brisa fresca mecer sus cabellos y acariciar su rostro, que mostraba una mirada de suma tranquilidad. Cualquiera que lo viera no se imaginaría la masacre que había hecho en ese instituto._

_También sentía el tibio calor del sol en el rostro y eso la hizo abrir sus ojos y dejar ver los orbes cafés rojizos que se encontraban escondidos detrás de la delgada piel de sus párpados._

**X:- Ya despertaste-** _Escuchó una voz masculina muy conocida para ella.-_ **Deberías mirar, es una belleza este paisaje- le comentó para que despabilara un poco.**

**Y:- ¿Qué ocurrió Hagi? ¿A caso me dormí en clase?-** _Levantó la cabeza y observó a su alrededor._

_Notó que estaban yendo por una ruta, a los costados habían alambrados y más lejos se encontraban los cultivos y animales de granja como las vacas y los caballos._

**Hagi:- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó Saya?-** _Pregunta con temor a hacer que ella recuerde y comience a culpase por todo, como siempre._

**Saya:- Cuando lo intento me vienen imágenes espantosas de una masacre de la gente que yacía en el colegio… Pero supongo fue una pesadilla-** _Dijo con una sonrisa forzada tratando de disimular que no recordaba para no volver a ver la culpa y tristeza en los ojos de su amado- _**¿A dónde vamos?-** _Preguntó curiosa tratando de cambiar el tema._

**Hagi:- A mi pequeña casa en la afueras de la ciudad, en un terreno. –**_ Dijo mientras doblaba para ir por un camino de tierra muy buen cuidado y angosto, que os dirigió a un gran portón mecánico**-**_** Espero que te guste Saya-** _Dijo más para sí mismo que para ella._

**Saya:- Qué lindo es todo…-** _Decía mientras miraba los maizales de un lado y los animales de granja del otro._

_También había árboles que daban una excelente sombra para recostarse y mirar el cielo, en el verde y vivo pasto._

_**"- Wow…-"**Exclamó al ver la "pequeña" casa de Hagi. Si hubiera dicho humilde le huiera pegado en ese instante._

_Él, por su parte, esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa y siguió hasta la entrada, donde había una rotonda por la cual giró, para quedar en frente de las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta._

**Hagi:- Llegamos Saya-**_ Y abrió su puerta para ayudarla a bajar._

_Entonces ella notó que ya no llevaba su "impecable" uniforme escolar, sino que traía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco (parecido al que Solomon le da a Saya cuando la "secuestra" nada más que es más corto)._

_No pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate al imaginar quien la cambió… Y en su mente aparecía ante tal respuesta un cartel luminoso y grande que decía, como respuesta… "Hagi"._

**Hagi:- Antes que entremos te haré una pregunta y tú me la responderás cuando yo te diga ¿Si?-**_ Dijo y por respuesta, la sonrojada muchacha asintió con su cabeza.-_** ¿Vendrías a vivir conmigo?-** _y no dijo más._

**Saya:- Yo… ¿Debo responder ya?-** _Algo temerosa, pues esa pregunta la hacía indagar un poco en porqué él le preguntaría algo así_.

**Hagi:- No.-** _respondió secamente._

**Saya:- Hagi, ¿Esta es tu casa?-** _preguntó para despejar un poco su mente y, posiblemente, la de él_.

**Hagi:- Si, toda la casa y los terreno en arios kilómetros me pertenecen legalmente-** _Su tono volvía a ser el de antes._

**Saya:- ¿Y quién la construyó? ¿Tú?-**_ y rió ante la idea de imaginarse a su caballero construyendo la gran mansión que tenía en frente solo._

**Hagi:- Si, yo la construí solo en tres años. Vivo aquí desde entonces.-** _Dijo en un tono molesto y arrogante por la sorpresa que había causado en su Ama._

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: Gracias por sus reviews a DanielaPonce y Christti... De vera se lo agrtadezco. Me hubiera encantado que más personas dejacen al menos un "Que lindo tu fic" o "Síguelo", o algo por el estilo, ya que sus comentarios son los que me motivan para seguir escribiendo... Se que muchoos de Uds. Comprenden lo que digo ^_^**

** Para se más franca iba a esperar un tiempo para actualizar, pero gracias a las insistencias de DanielaPonce en todo el día anterior, me puse a escribir a eso de las 11 de las noche... ¡¡¡Lamento no haberla terminado antes!!! **

** Espero sus reviews, so a uds. Dos les hablo, a los que ya nombré, y tambi´rn los de las personas que lo leen y les gusta, yo lo hago todo el tiempo, aunque la historia que leo no sea de mi agrado dejo un review porque se como se siente T.T**

** Así que porfa... ¡¡¡Dejen Review!!! (Ya no molesto más ^_^)**

_Avances de la Próxima Parte: Saya te ves tan linda cuando duermes... /Hagi, ¿Cómo piensas que soy?... / Si supieras todo lo que ocurre Saya.../ Hagi, ya me decidí, ya tengo tu respuesta y es.../ Saya, tenemos que hablar con Jura.../_

**Notas de la Autora 2: Bueno, me despido y espero tanto que les haya gustado la conti, como que me dejen un review (cada uno, no se hagan los vivos ¬¬). Hasta pronto... Atte.**

**Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1.**


End file.
